starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Utilizador Discussão:JediSam/Arquivo 2
Afastamento Ola Sam, eu e o Sade vamos se afasta um tempo da wiki,nos estamos pensando em criar um blog so de livros classicos,series e de vários gênero textual, e eu tambem vou expandir a minha wiki e tambem criar outra a O Senhor dos Aneis Wiki em portugues,se quiser pode ajudar se conhecer um pouco do assunto, com possibilidade de o Sade me ajudar, quando voltarmos vamos ser um usuario tipo o Domingos Coelho e Sam eu sou um usuarios que gosta de criar e não de editar, não pense isso como eu fosse um usuario folgado. Grato pela atenção Lord Tyranus (Holoprojetor) 21h49min de 5 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) Artigo(s) bom(ns)? Olá Sam! Eu andei criando algumas páginas altimamente. Queria saber se elas podem ser, ou não, bons artigos aqui na wiki: Guarda Real Mandaloriana, 44 ABY, 33 ABY, 31 ABY, 29 ABY, 27 ABY e 9 DBY. Ra98(discussão) 17h03min de 6 de Fevereiro de 2013 (UTC) *Ok então! :P Ra98(discussão) 17h32min de 6 de Março de 2013 (UTC) *Sam, tem mais um: Darth Ruyn. Terminei de traduzi-lo, e queria saber se ele pode ser considerado bom aqui ;) Ra98(discussão) 16h42min de 15 de Março de 2013 (UTC) Olá Sam! Como vai? Pois bem, terminei de traduzir o artigo sobre o planeta Bandomeer, e queria saber se ele está bom o suficiente para ser um artigo bom, ou até mesmo um artigo destacado. Em minha opinião, ficaria melhor como um artigo bom. O que acha? Ra98(discussão) 23h38min de 21 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) **Sam, preciso da tua resposta sobre o Bandomeer :P Ra98(discussão) 15h57min de 10 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC) Associação Comercial uma pergunta, em ingles a Associação Comercial é Guild of Commerce pq? ela não deveria ser Trade Association ou para nós não deveria ser Guilda de Comercio c for seguir uma tradução do ingles para o portugues, gostaria q me tirasse esta duvida... Lucasrl200.186.29.122 23h44min de 6 de Março de 2013 (UTC) Duvida no 3° filme da saga Anakin ainda é o padawan d kenobi mas na serie em desenhos Anakin aparece como um mestre e ja tem uma padawan Ashoka, c Anakin ainda é padawan ele não podeia ter uma padawan pq ocorreu isso? o q está certo a saga ou a serie? Lucasrl200.186.29.122 15h25min de 7 de Março de 2013 (UTC) Comercio sei q existem muitas franquias d comercio no star wars, elas dominam parte do senado e da galaxia, conheço a Federação de Comércio, a Associação Comercial, Associação dos Mundos de Livre Comércio, o Clã de Varejo, a Liga Política Corporativa, a Aliança Corporativa, a União Techno ( não é muito uma franquia comercial mas pode estar nesta lista ), existem mais, gostaria d saber quais mais q esxistem... Lucasrl200.186.29.122 16h38min de 7 de Março de 2013 (UTC) ????? o q é wiki hehe? e na minha ultima pergunta, tem mais franquias q aquelas? quais? Lucasrl200.186.29.122 17h31min de 7 de Março de 2013 (UTC) Re:Desaparecimento... Fala Sam, tudo blz. Cara, estou por aqui todo dia, vendo as atividades da wiki e o fórum, mas devido ao fato de eu ter que manter o CastWars.com e o KaminoKast, fico sem tempo para editar. Assim que der uma folga por lá, eu apareço aqui para editar. Mas como leitor, todo dia dou uma passada pela wiki, hehe. Domingos Coelho Jr (discussão) 13h01min de 26 de Março de 2013 (UTC) *Hehe, valeu cara pelo reconhecimento. Na verdade, já tinha pensado nisso, criar uma página do Cast Wars tipo a do Star Wars Storyteller, mas achei que poderia ser muita presunção minha, hehe. :Assim que tiver um tempinho, eu crio sim, com todo o prazer. :Domingos Coelho Jr (discussão) 00h58min de 27 de Março de 2013 (UTC) ::Pois é cara, eu vi, hehe. Estou sem tempo mesmo, mas vou dar um jeito de criar a página do Cast Wars sim. ::Domingos Coelho Jr (discussão) 16h07min de 26 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) Tolkienpédia Olá Sam,voce tem como fazer uma imagem de plano de fundo pra minha wiki,e tem como atualizar a userbox.plese Lord Tyranus (Holoprojetor) 16h31min de 26 de Março de 2013 (UTC) re:re:Tolkienpédia o link da userbox http://pt.lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Predefini%C3%A7%C3%A3o:Userbox Lord Tyranus (Holoprojetor) 23h22min de 27 de Março de 2013 (UTC) No meu perfil olhe http://pt.lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Utilizador:Lorde_tyranus está errada tem que atualizar o do } e } Lord Tyranus (Holoprojetor) 23h41min de 27 de Março de 2013 (UTC) Chewie Como deve saber Sam, estou voltando à ativa, não sei se estou procedendo certo, mas peço que me ajude pelo chat ou por mensagens com a página do Chewbacca, só este favor, depois farei a de Ki-Adi-Mundi, e, mais a frente viso a página do C-3PO ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(comlink) 01h40min de 3 de Abril de 2013 (UTC) *Sam, como estou expandindo a página do Chewbacca, peço que me ajude, e, no estado atual da página, em que estado ela está? Boa? Com erros?, aguardo resposta. ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(comlink) Re= Conduta Desculpa, me deu um ataque de raiva.... e eu coloco fontes quando for cria outras páginas. Frod 17h55min de 17 de Abril de 2013 (UTC) Jappe Olá Sam, há quanto tempo não? Bem, começando a mensagem, queria saber se a página do planeta que eu fiz está boa, eu a traduzi da página em Inglês, espero resposta! p.s.: com tantos novos projetos na wiki, queria criar um novo, com enfase nos planetas, e aí, o que acha? ATENCIOSAMENTE, E DE VOLTA A ATIVA: Sade(comlink) 10.000 Olá Sam, obrigado pelo apoio, estou ancioso pelo projeto, e, antes de qualquer um, PARABÉNS PELAS 10.000 EDIÇÕES!!! Que a Força esteja sempre contigo! ATENCIOSAMENTE:Sade(comlink) Feito Sam, já fiz o que você pediu, e, qualquer coisa errada, me avise e corrija! ATENCIOSAMENTE:Sade(comlink) Página fora do Manual pq quer apagar minha pagina "lista de tecnologia yuuzhan vong" :Q estrutura é essa q vc quer q eu coloque nas minhas edições? eu não encontrei nada sobre isso no manual q eu li (aquele podia ser um manual incompleto ou algo assim). e eu só escrevo nos links vermelhos, e qualquer informação é melhor do q nenhuma nesses casos. Parceria Olá JediSam! Criei uma wiki sobre Star Wars: Battlefront e gostaria de fundar uma parceria já que nossas wikis são sobre Star Wars, por enquanto a wiki é pequena mais esta aos poucos evoluindo. Que a força esteja com você! CT-2790 23h16min de 19 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) Politicas Olá Novamente Sam! Desculpa encomoda-lo novamente, mas só quero pedir permissão para utilizar algumas das politicas da Star Wars Wiki. Obrigado pela atenção CT-2790 00h52min de 25 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) Demolition Oi! Para vc ganhar a medalha Demolition você deve destruir um veículo inimigo com menos de 4 tiros. EX: Pegue um Heavy Trooper e destrua um Spider Walk com 4 tiros. para calsar mais destruição mire bem no centro e segure o botão de atirrar por uns 3 ou 4 segundos. Aconselho em Geonosis no modo Instant action, aumentar o número de tropas e fique no alto do posto de comando 5 para se aperfeiçoar. Espero ter ajudado! Que a força esteja com você! E Boa Sorte. CT-2790 16h40min de 25 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) Ajuda Olá Sam! Você pode me ajudar a formar a página principal da Star Wars Battlefront Wiki? Tento dividir em duas counas mais te alguma coisa errada que mantem tudo no centro. Obrigado! CT-2790 16h39min de 27 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) Novo Artigo Olá Sam! Um contribuidor anônimo criou o artigo Indiana Jones, acho que dá para redirecionar para Han Solo. Atenciosamente: CT-2790 21h31min de 27 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) Re:Demolition Sam vc tem razão não é sempre que funciona, quando te passei as dicas consigui 3 veses em 3 vidas mais sexta eu joguei novamente e não consigui! Irei tentar de novo breve te responderei. CT-2790 17h16min de 28 de Julho de 2013 (UTC) Ataque Pessoal Olá Sam! Um utilizador anônimo vandalizou a página Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga, com ataque pessoal, palavrões e outros. Reverti suas muitas edições, e vim te informar para tomar as providencias. Aqui está o link 189.26.131.170. E obrigado por continuar colaborando com a Wiki Battlefront! : ) CT-2790 23h43min de 5 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC) Re:Demolition Legal Sam! É muito raro eu utilizar tropas de assalto, uso mais as tropas de infantaria e sniper. :p CT-2790 00h16min de 8 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC) Userbox Olá Sam! Posderia me ajudar com userboxes na minha wiki já tentei várias veses e não consigo! :( CT-2790 20h48min de 15 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC) :Sam é que na verdade não existe a página eu a exclui por que não consiguia acertar! Mas desfiz a eliminação: http://pt.battlefront.wikia.com/wiki/Predefinição:Userbox. CT-2790 20h57min de 17 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC) Como estou indo.... Olá JediSam Obrigado por nestes dias, ter me enviado mensagens me informando sobre o manual e o guia. E desculpe se estou fazendo artigos bagunçados. Mas, sou novo aqui, e estou melhorando e "consertando" aos poucos, eu li o manual e o guia, mas estou indo aos poucos. Quando entrei na Wikia, tudo era confuso, pra ser cincero, não sabia de NADA. Comecei escrevendo no Duelo em Kamino, e, agora, estou continuando ele(Melhorando aos poucos), mas se eu olhar, estou perdido, mais uma vez obrigado pelas mensagens, gostaria que continuasse a envia-las e a me ajudar, você pode me dar umas dicas(Além do manual e do guia). Espero não estar fazendo algo de errado além de editar fora do manual e do estilo. Que a Força esteja com você! Collin Skywalker (discussão) 22h54min de 19 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC)Collin Skywalker 'Índices, Fontes, e Aparições' Olá JediSam Gostaria de te pedir uma ajuda, fiquei confuso em uma coisa que existe em todas as edições:Fontes, índices e aparições; estou confuso: não sei bem oque colocar neles, e o melhor sentido para coloca-los. É só isso, pode me ajudar? Obrigado. Que a Força esteja com você! Collin Skywalker (discussão) 18h19min de 18 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC)Collin Skywalker Só uma dúvida Olá JediSam Desculpe te encomodar nesse momento, principalmente porque a dúvida que tenho é muito pequena e banal: Quando eu fasso edições pelo "Fonte" por conta do infobox, eu não consigo adicionar um link. Gostaria que me ajudasse ou só me dasse dicas. Obrigado. Que a Força esteja com você. Collin Skywalker (discussão) 22h50min de 19 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC)Collin Skywalker Obrigado Olá JediSam, obrigado mais uma vez pela ajuda, sobre o nome da foto, ok, não coloco mais esse tipo de nome, tem como mudar o nome da foto? Se não, eu então simplesmente não coloco mais esse tipo de nome. Obrigado. Que a Força esteja com você! Collin Skywalker (discussão) 22h33min de 21 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC)Collin Skywalker Kk certo obrigado Sam! Que a Força esteja com você! :) Collin Skywalker (discussão)Collin Skywalker Valeu! Valeu por me avisar do bloqueio, Sam! Eu acabai de terminar mais um período de provas, e foi por isso que eu não estava editando. Mas enfim, obrigado pelo aviso. Me enviar um email é sempre rápido do que minha página de discussão, mas prefiro reservar para assuntos urgentes, como este. Ah, e pra maior agilidade, se puder me passar também o motivo do bloqueio, seria mais rápido ainda! ;) Thales César (discussão) 22h23min de 26 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC) Nova Página Olá Sam! Criei o artigo Davijaan ou Odd Ball, estava procurando sobre ele na net e só achei em inglês então traduzi! De uma olhada para ver se esta certo, dentro do manual etc Espero ter ajudado. CT-2790 01h49min de 31 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC) Pergunta Sam me desculpe pela pergunta idiota mas, Qual é a velocidade de sua internet? A minha é de 109 kbytes, é realmente fraca! :( CT-2790 (discussão) 22h38min de 31 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC) ** Posso sim só que ele cai meio direto por causa da conexão. CT-2790 (discussão) 22h44min de 31 de Agosto de 2013 (UTC) Chat Olá Sam! Qualquer hora poderiamos converssar de novo, que foi divertido. CT-2790 (discussão) 14h43min de 1 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) * E também li em um site que queriam colocar um cara de High School Musical no Ep VII mas cancelaram. ufa. CT-2790 (discussão) 14h43min de 1 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) Projetos Sam você poderia indicar um projeto de expansão para mim participar? CT-2790 (discussão) 22h05min de 1 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) ** Você tambem poderia me informar um site confiavel para baixar o Battlefront II? CT-2790 (discussão) 12h31min de 2 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) Userbox Olá Sam! Dê uma olhada nessa userbox: CT-2790 (discussão) 21h44min de 3 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) Nova Edição Olá Sam! Você poderia dar uma olhada nesta página: Almec um utilizador anônimo a editou e para evitar transtornos vim falar pra você, que eu não sei nada sobre esse perssonagem! :( CT-2790 (discussão) 18h07min de 7 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) Desapareci Oi Sam, eu só queria passar para avisar que eu não vou poder editar por um tempo, estou sem PC em casa, por isso, acho que até as férias não darei as caras na wiki. Por favor, deixe Chewbacca e Ki Adi Mundi intactas para mim. Grato. ATENCIOSAMENTE: Sade(comlink) Demolition Olá Sam! Ainda com problemas com a medalha demolition? Dê uma olhada nesta página: Fórum: Demolition. * Não esqueça de deixar sua opinião! ;) CT-2790 (discussão) 14h30min de 10 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) Re:Download Clones Wars Shhiii se pra você foi complicado imagine pra mim. Pode me chamar de pão duro mas a minha internet é aquela de R$ 9,90 da vivo ela fica uma semana com a velocidade de 109Kbytes e depois cai para 32Kbytes (a velocidade atual)! kkk ;) CT-2790 (discussão) 13h36min de 12 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC) Uma dúvida, desta vez... não sobre editar Olá Sam! Gostaria de saber algo, desta vez não sobre editações, mas sim sobre os Shistavanenos: Eles vivem cerca de quantos anos, me informe sobre isso assim que puder? Obrigado Que a Força esteja com você! Collin Skywalker (discussão) 14h04min de 12 de Setembro de 2013 (UTC)Collin Skywalker Olá Sam, desculpe, não entendi sobre eu usar " =", poderia me explicar um pouco melhor, ou talvez, se eu continuar(sem perceber) me informe como eu o encomodo fazendo isso Que a Força esteja com você!